Naruto: Interview
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: I interview the different characters of the Naruto series. Rated just to be safe. Chpater deals with Naruto! LAST CHAPTER 21!
1. Hokage and Sannin

ACGOMN: I was bored so, a new story. I interview every Naruto character.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will(Cries)

**Naruto -Interviews**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

ACGOMN(me): Um, let's see(looking at the cue cards) Oh, we have the five Hokages and the other Sannin up first.

(Enter Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, and Godaime (Tsunade) Orochimaru and Jiraiya)

ACGOMN: So, Shodaime-sama and Nidaime-sama are brothers, correct? So, when you were younger did you fight a lot?

Shodaime: Of course, but I always won.

Nidaime: Like hell you did.

Shodaime: Yes, I did.

Nidaime: Bastard, you did not.

ACGOMN: Okay, no need to fight now.

Sandaime: They even argued when I was a kid. And Shodaime-sama was in charge of Konoha.

ACGOMN: Well, you can't really blame them. Siblings fight a lot. My younger sisters always go at it. Yondaime-sama let me ask you something Are you Naruto's father?

Yondaime(Grins): I can't say.

ACGOMN: Damn.

Sandaime: Yes, that is confidential.

ACGOMN: Well, Sandaime-sama, how was it to train the Legendary Sannin?

Sandaime: Tiring.

Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya: WE WEREN'T THAT BAD!

Yondaime: Yes you were! (Grins)

Jiraiya: You were worse. (Snorts)

Yondaime: (thinks) Maybe I was.

(Everyone sweat drops)

ACGOMN: To all the Hokages. What is the worst thing about the job?

The five Hokages: PAPERWORK!

Jiraiya: That's why I didn't want the 5th's position.

Orochimaru (Otokage): Oto(sound) I get Kabuto to do mine.

ACGOMN: Well, homework is worst than paperwork. Now, what is the best thing about the job?

Shodaime: I created the village, so it's my rules.

Nidaime: Best seats in the house at the Chuunin and Jounin exams.

Sandaime: My crystal ball that sees all. (That was corny)

Yondaime: I dunno. I was on the job for like two years before I died. Oh, great fights!

Godaime: The money.

Oro and Jiraiya: (snort)

Sandaime: You two shouldn't talk. Jiraiya with all his Icha Icha Paradise and Orochimaru with his I must destroy Konoha and achieve immortality. (The three sannins and their sensei have a glaring match, while the Shodaime and Nidaime start arguing about when they were kids, while Yondaime just grins and watches)

ACGOMN: Oh, boy I better end this now. See you next time with the Akatsuki members. Please review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Akatsuki

ACGOMN: I now I said that this story was paused but since I got an encouraging review I'll make the next chapter. REVISED!

Naruto not mine

**Chapter 2 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: We're back with another chapter. This time I will be interviewing the known Akatsuki members. Please enter. (Enter Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Hidan,and Kakuzu) welcome guys. First question Itachi, can I hug you?

Itachi (glares): No

ACGOMN (hugs him anyway): Okay, seriously Itachi why did you kill your family and leave Sasuke alive?

Itachi: Because...

ACGOMN: Yes

Itachi: I felt like it

ACGOMN: Okay, and people think I'm crazy. Itachi is it true you are going blind?

Itachi: Hn.

ACGOMN: THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER

Kisame: Yes he is(Itachi death glares him)

ACGOMN: Alright Kisame, how did you get your sword Samehada?

Kisame: I stole it from some demon shrine

ACGOMN: Okay that's bad luck

Kisame: Who needs luck when you got power. (Itachi hits Kisame upside the head)

ACGOMN: Moving on to Deidara. Why do you look like a girl?

Deidara: IT'S NOT MY GOD DAMNED FAULT THAT IS TE WAY KISHIMOTO-SAMA MADE ME. I DON'T LOOK THAT GIRLISH! Sasori (whacks Deidara)

ACGOMN: Okay, because the first time I saw you, you looked like a girl. But Don't worry I thought that about Haku too. (Deidara is pissed off and yells curses) Um on to Sasori. You have excellent puppets what's your secret.

Sasori: I'm sorry but that's classified.

ACGOMN: Okay, do you love your family.

Sasori: Maybe

ACGOMN: Right, one to Zetsu. Er, are you a plant or person?

Zetsu: I'm a cross.

ACGOMN: What's your favorite food?

Zetsu: Human flesh

ACGOMN (pales): Um, really that's nice. Tobi! It is rumored that you'll be the one to replace Sasori, is that true?

Tobi: I really hope so, but I have to get word from boss.

ACGOMN: Okay Hidan, what the hell is with all this religion stuff? You do realize that it gets annoying?

Hidan: ...It's my thing okay. NOW LAY OFF!

ACGOMN: Okay...touchy subject. Kakuzu, why do you love money so much?

Kakuzu: It gets you everywhere in life. (ACGOMN looks at him in disblief.)

ACGOMN: Right. Now the final question. WHAT THE HELL IS THE DEAL WITH THE PURPLE NAIL POLISH THAT YOU MEN ARE WEARING, CAUSE I KNOW YOU ARE ALL STRAIGHT UNLESS KISHI-SENSEI SAYS OTHERWISE.

Itachi: It is required (The others agree)

ACGOMN: Then your boss must be a woman (The walk off) Okay bye until next time when I interview the Jounins Anko, Ebisu, Hayate, Tsume, Ibiki, Raido, Genma, Aoba! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Tokubetsu Jounins

ACGOMN: Okay I didn't give up on this story! I revised and edited the first two chapters. The Akatsuki chapter I added Hidan and Kakuzu to the mix. I DON'T OWN NARUTO THE SERIES OKAY!

**Chapter 3 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Hi again. Before I introduce our guest for this episode. I have decided that ever chapter or so I will have a co-host. Today it's my younger sister. Rachel come on out! (Rachel comes out)

Rachel: How you all doing? (Does peace signs to the audience) (crickets chirp) Man, tough crowd.

ACGOMN: Sit down, will you. Today's guest are the Tokubetsu Jounins of Konoha. For all of you who don't know what Tokubetsu Jounins are, my dear sister will explain them to you!

Rachel: oh right (takes cue cards out) Tokubetsu Jounins are jounins who specialize in one area like being an examiner or tracker.

ACGOMN: Thanks. Now Come on out guys (Out steps Anko, Ebisu, Hayate, Genma, Tsume, Ibiki, Raido, and Aoba) Welcome please have a seat. (The guest nod and sit) Okay, how are you all doing today?

Anko: Very fine. (The others gave mixed responses)

Rachel: Can I ask the first question?

ACGOMN: You already asked a question. Anko you are up first.

Anko: Alright, give me tough questions.

ACGOMN: Okay, what do you think of Orochimaru?

Anko (gets pissed): I HOPE HE ROTS IN HELL! HE THINKS HE GOD'S GIFT TO WOMEN BECAUSE OF THE TONGUE HE HAS!

ACGOMN and Rachel (takes cover behind Hayate and Genma): Right. Who is your best friend?

Anko (calms down): Shizune and Kurenai are.

ACGOMN: Very cool. How is your cursed seal doing?

Anko: Hurts like a bitch.

ACGOMN: I see. Next up is Ebisu! You are Konohamaru's sensei correct? How do you deal with the stressful job of teaching?

Ebisu: I usually read a good book.

ACGOMN: Oh I see. What's the name of the book?

Ebisu: Um, Harry Potter?

Rachel: I KNOW IT'S ICHA ICHA PARADISE!

ACGOMN: Why would you say that sister?

Rachel (holds of the book she got from Ebisu's pocket)

Everyone sweatdrops and looks at Ebisu for an explanation.

Ebisu (nervous): It's not mine!

Anko: Right and I'm Sasuke.

Ebisu: I refuse to answer anymore questions!

ACGOMN: Now I know what Naruto calls you a closet pervert. Anyway up next we have Hayate!

Hayate (coughs): Yo!

ACGOMN: You poor guy! You died!

Hayate: I know.

ACGOMN: So, what's was it like fighting Baki?

Hayate: Didn't you read the manga?

ACGOMN: Well yeah, but I wanna know from your POV.

Hayate: It was tough.

ACGOMN: So, what was your reaction to the Sand/Sound team up!

Hayate: I was shocked then I was angry.

ACGOMN: Okay next up is Genma.

Rachel: I wanna ask him the questions! (Pokes ACGOMN)

ACGOMN: Alright, just stop poking me I bruise easy!

Rachel: YAY! Okay Genma, did you know that in the game Naruto Narutimate Hero games you have white hair?

Genma: um, Yes? WAIT WHITE HAIR THEY GAVE ME WHITE HAIR! (Has a mental breakdown)

Rachel: Oops, ACGOMN your back on. I don't think he can answer anymore questions!

ACGOMN: Oh right. Somebody take him off the stage (security guards appear and grab Genma to take him away...thousands of his fangirls follow) Right next up is Tsume! ALRIGHT KIBA'S MOM!

Tsume: Yep I'm Kiba's mother.

ACGOMN: Wicked. Anyway, tell us some of Kiba's baby stories that he won't talk about.

Tsume (grins): Well there was this one time went Kiba was like four and we were in the forest playing with Kuromaru and Akamaru. He suddenly had to go to the bathroom. He was screaming 'MAMA I GOTTA GO POOPY AND IT'S COMING' Kiba wouldn't go in the forest so I had to my ninja speed to get home. In the end he shit his pants, anyway. He was freaking out like he was dying, he was so funny.

Everyone cracks up laughing.

ACGOMN (still laughing): Are you serious? That was too good.

Tsume: Yeah that was a priceless moment. I GOT PICTURES OF HIM! (Takes out a photo album of chibi Kiba pictures)

Anko: Aw so cute...what happened to that?

Hayate: Is eating the sand?

Rachel: OMG, he's in the bathtub with Akamaru!

ACGOMN: Okay, while they look at those. Next is Ibiki. How much fun is your job?

Ibiki: So much fun I love it! I'm so good at it!

ACGOMN: Gotta any tips for the readers out there.

Ibiki: Keep annoying them to death and eventually they'll crack.

ACGOMN: Well you heard it from the master. Next we have Raido...So how many close calls with lady death have you had?

Raido: 92 times.

ACGOMN: Esh, that's gotta suck.

Raido: Not really when you got all those beautiful medics.

ACGOMN: You mean Shizune, Tsunade, and Sakura?

Raido: Hell yeah!

ACGOMN: Okay last but not least Aoba. Why did you have to go into Kakashi's hospital trying to confirm Itachi's return when FREAKING SASUKE WAS IN THERE?

Aoba: I didn't look in the room.

ACGOMN: You might need to work on that little aspect.

Aoba: I know.

Rachel: Oh so this was the idiot who informed chicken head Sasuke about Itachi's return.

Aoba: I'm not an idiot. (Rachel and Aoba start arguing)

ACGOMN: Well, this was an interesting one. If you want to be a co-host tell me! (Looks at cue cards) Next time on Naruto: Interviews we are having minor Chuunin. LOVE AND PEACE!


	4. Chuunins

ACGOMN: Next chapter...DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 4 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Welcome back once again. Today I have no co-host and I'm interviewing some Chuunins of Konoha. Please enter and take a seat. (Kotetsu, Hana, Izumo, Yoshino, Suzume, Iwashi, Tonbo, Iruka, Rin and Obito enters and sits down.) Good day to you all.

All the Chuunins: Yo!

ACGOMN: Well, today first on the list is Kotetsu. You are one of the Godaime's assistants correct? How is that?

Kotetsu: Ugh, All I do is paperwork. Then I have to deal with Shizune and her making sure none of us slack off.

ACGOMN: As per the latest manga chapter, you are in the Niju Shotai or the Twenty Platoons alone with Asuma, Shikamaru, and Izumo to go against two of the Akatsuki members. How does this thing work?

Kotetsu: I can't give details...it's classified.

ACGOMN: Alright on to Hana..You are a veterinarian right?

Hana: Yes, I love caring for the animals of Konoha.

ACGOMN: How is you and Kiba's sibling relationship.

Hana: We really don't argue, and he comes to me for advice.

ACGOMN: Where were you with Kiba's poop incident.

Hana: I was training. When I found out I couldn't let him live it down. (Laughs)

ACGOMN: Naturally...Next we have Izumo. I bet you have the some views on paperwork as your partner?

Izumo: Damn straight. I don't even know why I deal with it.

ACGOMN: Right, so how is your partnership with Kotetsu?

Izumo: Perfectly fine, but we do get annoyed with each other sometimes.

ACGOMN: I see. Well, ext up we have Yoshino... Shika's mom. Tell us something embarrassing about Shikamaru.

Yoshino: Well, when Shika was younger was quite energetic.

ACGOMN: Shikamaru energetic?

Yoshino: When he was two, then as soon as he turned three... Nothing. Shika used to try and climb the walls to get out of bath time.

ACGOMN: With no chakra?

Yoshino: Yep!

ACGOMN: Wicked, I'll have to remember that. Okay so next up we have Suzume. You teach the girls that want to become kunoichi flower arranging and other things they need to know?

Suzume: Yep.;

ACGOMN: Do you remember Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino?

Suzume: Ino was my best student and Sakura was the girl that followed Ino around.

ACGOMN: I see. Next we have Iwashi. You were the one to watch Gaara kill those nin during the Chuunin Exams?

Iwashi: yeah, it was really creepy. But now Gaara-sama is alright.

ACGOMN: I see. You wanted to give chase the Sound Four/Five after Genma and Raido were injured by them.

Iwashi: But Shizune wouldn't let me. Not fair (cries)

ACGOMN: A, right. So next we have Tonbo. You help spot cheaters during the first part of the Chuunin Exams?

Tonbo: Yep they have no tact. Like you can't see the Byakugan veins, chakra strings, floating eyes and bugs.

ACGOMN: Yeah well that's the only way they have right.

Tonbo: Yeah, which is easier to kick them out.

ACGOMN: Interesting. Now we have Iruka-sensei!

Iruka: Hello.

ACGOMN: You are like a father figure to Naruto right?

Iruka: Yep, although I wish he would let me get the food for him.

ACGOMN: Well, he is stubborn.

Iruka: Of course.

ACGOMN: How's the class now since the number one loudmouth and prankster is gone?

Iruka: Worse. I have to deal with the Konohamaru Corps, which is like 4 times as worse than Naruto. I have to deal with the little Hyuuga girl, Hanabi who is nothing like her sister. They give me headaches.

ACGOMN: Poor you.

Iruka: Thanks.

ACGOMN: Well, next we have Rin and Obito.

Rin and Obito: Ask away.

ACGOMN: Is the Yondaime, Naruto's father?

Rin: Can't say.

Obito: It's classified.

ACGOMN: How was being on the same team as Kakashi?

Rin: Alright.

Obito: It was hell. He thinks he so great and put me down all the time.

ACGOMN: Do you watch Kakashi from heaven.

Obito: I can't believe how much he changed.

Rin: I can't believe he read Icha Icha Paradise! (Fumes angrily)

ACGOMN: Well, yeah. So, what was the Yondaime like?

Obito: Thoughtful and caring.

Rin: Helpful and encouraging.

ACGOMN: So Rin you had/have a crush on Kakashi?

Rin: Had a crush on Kakashi. And at first I had one on Sensei.

Obito: Hey! What about me?

Rin: I love you, silly.

ACGOMN: Ah, cuteness is killing me! We have no more time for today! Please Review!

I have a question to ask you who read this. I have ideas for fanfictions for this year, but I don't have time to do all of them. Please look at my profile and PM me which story or stories you would like to read.

Next time Genins!

LOVE AND PEACE!


	5. Genin

ACGOMN: Next up...DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 5 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Welcome back my readers AKA my audience. Does this sound like a talk to you? Oh whatever this time we have the Genins minus the star Naruto. Please come on out. (Enter Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Nawaki, and Hanabi.)

The genins: Hey!

ACGOMN: So let's start with Konohamaru. So you dream to become Hokage?

Konohamaru: Yep and I'll be the best one too.

ACGOMN: Even better than Naruto.

Konohamaru: YOU BET CHA! I'LL WILL DEFEAT THE BOSS SOMEDAY! (Right in ACGOMN's ear)

ACGOMN: Ear drum kid. Anyway, is Asuma your uncle or father?

Konohamaru: I can't say anything about that.

ACGOMN: Why?

Konohamaru: It's classified.

ACGOMN: WHY IS EVERYTHING GOD DAMNED CLASSIFIED?

Konohamaru: To keep the fans guessing and to the brink of insanity.

ACGOMN: Too late I'm insane already. On to Udon, now. What's with the runny nose all the time?

Udon: Allergies.

ACGOMN: I see, I know how you feel. So are you like a genius of the group?

Udon: Not really.

ACGOMN: So, how's working with Konohamaru and Moegi as a team?

Udon: Good, although I'm the one to make the plans.

ACGOMN: I see. Now on to Moegi. You are the girl of the group, so what's your dream?

Moegi: To be the best kunoichi I can be.

ACGOMN: How's it like working with two boys all the time?

Moegi: Alright, but sometimes they annoy me.

ACGOMN: Figures. I bet you are the most mature one of the group.

Moegi: Yea I guess, but I still act like a kid sometimes.

ACGOMN: Very cool. Now on to Nawaki. You are Tsunade's brother correct?

Nawaki: Yep!

ACGOMN: So, you also dreamt of being Hokage?

Nawaki: Naturally, with the Shodaime as my grandpa.

Konohamaru: Sandaime was my gramps.

ACGOMN: It seems you two are similar with that aspect. So, Nawaki what was something you couldn't stand about your sister?

Nawaki: Her gambling and her tendency to hit me a lot if I insulted her.

ACGOMN: Yep. Now , on to Hanabi. You are Hinata's sister correct?

Hanabi: Is that the way people refer to me as, Hinata's sister?

ACGOMN: HEY! I'm the one asking the questions here. Yes that's how people refer to as. How's life like as a Hyuuga.

Hanabi: Tough, but it has gotten better after Neji was beaten by the blonde kid.

Konohamaru: His name is Naruto!

Hanabi: I don't care what his name is.

Konohamaru: And why not?

Hanabi: Cause I don't care.

Konohamaru (glares)

Hanabi (glares back)

ACGOMN: Woh, they you two. No fighting. (They turn their angry glares on me.) Nevermind continue what you were doing. It's time to end this chapter for now. Hehehe. (Konohamaru and Hanabi are fighting) Next time it's senseis! REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!

LOVE AND PEACE!


	6. Sensei

ACGOMN: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 6 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Welcome back. This time we have the senseis of the Rookies. Please enter. (Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma and Yamato enter.) Hey.

Kakashi: Yo!

Gai: GREETINGS YOUNG MISS!

Kurenai: Hello.

Asuma: Hey.

Yamato: Nice to meet you.

ACGOMN: Okay first we are interviewing Kakashi. What is with the mask?

Kakashi: I'm so incredibly hot that I don't want too many fangirls to jump me like Sasuke.

ACGOMN (sweatdrop): You do realize that the mask gets you more fangirls, because they want to find out about what's under there?

Kakashi: Oh so that's why I'm missing underwear.

ACGOMN (face fault): That was something I need not know. Do you have a girlfriend?

Kakashi: No. And I'm not going to date you.

ACGOMN: I wasn't going to ask that. Even though you are super cool and hot, I like Itachi better. And you are like too much older than me.

Kakashi: OH well, whatever. I'M NOT OLD. I'M NOT EVEN THIRTY YET!

ACGOMN: Dude I'm 16, you are twice my age that's sick. Next up we have Gai. What's with the youth thing?

Gai: Well it all started when I was a young boy and met my eternal rival, Kakashi..(Five hours later) And I decided to keep my fiery youth.

(Crickets chirp and Kakashi is reading Icha Icha, Asuma smoked a whole pile of cigarettes, Yamato, Kurenai and ACGOMN are playing video games on a television that magically appeared.)

Gai: Did any of you listen to my story?

ACGOMN: Yes that was a interesting tale. Um, let's go on to Kurenai. How do you have red eyes?

Kurenai: Birth defect I think.

ACGOMN: I see. So you are the youngest Jounin of the bunch?

Kurenai: Yes that is correct.

ACGOMN: So, how's Team 8?

Kurenai: Oh there fine.

ACGOMN: Okay and final question how do you deal with the thing?

Kurenai: I take it out in training.

ACGOMN: Ah.

Gai: What is this thing?

ACGOMN: On to Asuma. (Completely ignoring Gai) Asuma are you Konohamaru's father or uncle?

Asuma: Can say, it's classified.

ACGOMN: Right, you do know that smoking kills?

Asuma: Yeah and?

ACGOMN: No reason just asking. Lastly on to Yamato. I know you are a ANBU member you replaced Kakashi for sometime. How was Team 7?

Yamato: Sakura is great medic, Naruto is a bit slow but cool, and Sai needs some improving with his human reactions.

ACGOMN: Right, so your scaring tactics, what's the deal with them?

Yamato: I like to scare people.

ACGOMN: You have odd amusements don't you Yamato?

Yamato: You have no idea.

ACGOMN: Creepy. Okay that's all we have time for. Next up we have Jounins! REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. Jounins

ACGOMN: Next chapter.

Don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 7 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: I HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING REVIEWS IT'S MAKING ME SAD! Welcome back to Naruto: Interviews. Today we have the Jounin of Konoha. Please enter. (Shibi, Chouza, Dan, Sakumo, Hizashi, Shikaku, Shizune, Fugaku, Mikoto, Inoichi, and Hiashi enter and sit down.) Welcome. So let's start this shall we? First of we have Shibi, who is Shino's father.

Shibi: ...

ACGOMN: Uh, right. So what's with the silence thing of the Aburmane clan?

Shibi: ... (Translation: We don't like to talk, we observe.)

ACGOMN: Oh I get it. Next up we have Chouza. Do you have the same reaction to the taboo word fat?

Chouza: I"M NOT FAT BUT BIG BONED POWER TO THE BIG BONED PEOPLE!

ACGOMN: A I guess so...On to Dan. So you were or are in love with Tsunade correct?

Dan: Yes.

ACGOMN: How did you die?

Dan: Kunai poison and chakra depletion.

ACGOMN: That sucks. On to Sakumo. You are Kaka-sensei's father. You have to tell us about Kakashi as a baby.

Sakumo: As a child Kakashi was a prankster and only at 2 years old too. He dyed my hair purple once.

ACGOMN: Genius since birth I presume.

Sakumo: You have no idea what kind of torture I went through with him.

ACGOMN (grins): I can just imagine it. Well on to Hizashi. Neji's dad. We have to know. Did you like leave Neji's some books or scrolls to help him with his training?

Hizashi: Perhaps. I may have or might not have.

ACGOMN: I'll take that as a yes.

Hizashi: I didn't say yes.

ACGOMN: You did, didn't you? Don't Lie to me.

Hizashi: Hn.

ACGOMN: WHAT IS WITH THEM HYUUGA MALES AND UCHIHA MALES AND THE WORD HN?

Hizashi, Hiashi, and Fugaku: Hn.

ACGOMN (twitch): On to someone less annoying, Shikaku. Shikaku you are whipped are you not by your wife?

Shikaku: I am. Never mess with a women's wrath, especially ones that use chakra.

ACGOMN: I see. Let's go on to Shizune shall we. Shizune, do you have a temper similar to that of Tsunade or Sakura?

Shizune: Yes, but I don't get angry unless provoked.

ACGOMN: I see. So, you got a crush on anyone?

Shizune: No. (Blushes)

ACGOMN: You do don't you?

Shizune: No

ACGOMN: Yes.

Shizune: No

ACGOMN: Yes you do.

Shizune (snaps and breaks the coffee table in the center): FINE I HAVE A CRUSH ON GENMA AND KAKASHI!

ACGOMN (hides behind Hizashi): I knew it! Muhahahahahahahah. (Gets strange looks) Ehem, next we have Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke's father. Tell us the dirt on them.

Fugaku: Itachi sucked his thumb until he was five, and Sasuke's hair style is that of a cockatoo that is natural.

ACGOMN: I knew about Sasuke, but Itachi? So, do you know why Itachi kill you all?

Fugaku: I can't say.

ACGOMN: AGAIN WITH THE UNIDENTIFIED ANSWERS! Ehem, now on to Mikoto the mother of Itachi and Sasuke. Why do you wish you can do about your two sons going awol?

Mikoto: First I ban itachi from pocky and his dango. Then Sasuke wouldn't get any tomatoes. Then I (five hours later)

(Everyone is very disturbed.)

ACGOMN: Uh, I'm glad you are not my mother...On to someone less creepy, Inoichi. Tell the truth do you spoil Ino?

Inoichi: Of course I do she's my baby girl.

ACGOMN: You do realize that boys are starting to look at her and ask her out?

Inoichi: WHAT I'LL...(Not rated high enough to hear what he has to say) Do you know who they are?

ACGOMN (disturbed): No but I know the guy Sai called her gorgeous.

Inoichi (is fuming mad): I'LL KILL HIM. (Shikaku and Chouza hold him down and knock him out)

ACGOMN: Thank God. Anyway last up is Hiashi, Hinata's dad. How's you relationship with Hinata now?

Hiashi: I think it is a normal father/daughter relationship, well as normal in the Hyuuga household gets.

ACGOMN: I see. So our of Neji, Hanabi and Hinata who would be made a good head?

Hiashi: Hanabi I believe doesn't want the title. That leaves Neji or Hinata. Neji can't do it, since of the caged bird seal. I think Hinata would do a fine job as head.

ACGOMN: Good answer. And finally...Can you take off Neji's seal please?

Hiashi: The council will not let me, as much as I want to.

ACGOMN: Ah, I see. Bastards...Well that's all for today. Next look forward to the interview with those from Suna–includes Gaara and his family, and Baki. SO PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!


	8. Suna

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 8 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Thank you all for your kind reviews. Today we have people from Suna. So, please enter. (Enter Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Baki, Yondaime Kazekage, Karura, and Yashamaru.) Welcome. So, we are going to start with Gaara, alright? Gaara, do you still have that teddy bear you had when you were little?

Gaara: Yes.

ACGOMN: CUTE! Anyway, who is your favorite older sibling?

Gaara (without hesitation): Temari.

Kankurou: WHAT!

Temari (grins): Aw thanks Gaara.

ACGOMN: Heh, I thought so. Gaara how's the job of being Kazekage?

Gaara: Boring sometimes, but okay.

ACGOMN: How many fangirls in Suna alone do you have?

Gaara: Don't ask me, too many if you must.

ACGOMN: Imagine how many you have worldwide.

Gaara (puts up his sand defense and hides behind Temari): Hide me!

ACGOMN: Poor Gaara the fangirls must have jumped him.

Temari: Those annoying girls almost hurt my baby brother!

ACGOMN: While Gaara is a in that mood, we'll go on to Temari. It is apparent that you are caretaker of the house and your brothers. Who is really the head of the household?

Temari: As the oldest I am. Most people think it is Gaara because he is Kazekage, but that is wrong. I even have Gaara clean his own room!

ACGOMN: Woh, at least your siblings listen to you. I must ask do you like Shikamaru as more than a friend?

Temari (blushes): Ugh, why would I like that lazy bastard? He is so useless and a big crybaby. I even have to save him! (Keeps ranting on and on)

Kankurou: Damn now you have her started on Shikamaru.

ACGOMN: Sorry, on to Kankurou. Is the face paint you wear because of you being a puppet master?

Kankurou: Yes, and it's not make up.

ACGOMN: I never said it was.

Kankurou: That's what most people believe.

ACGOMN: I see. So, being the middle child isn't easy. You have a younger brother that out ranks you and an older sister who is the boss of you.

Kankurou (gets depressed): YOU DON'T HAVE TO REMIND ME! (Sulks in the corner)

ACGOMN: It seems I have mentally disabled the Sand siblings. So, on to Baki. You were the sensei of Team Suna?

Baki: Correct.

ACGOMN: How was it to train them?

Baki: Tiring. I had to make sure Gaara didn't go awol. I had to make sure Temari didn't behead the boys of the village for teasing her. And I had to make sure that Kankurou didn't go picking on the academy students.

ACGOMN: You must have ended the day with a lot of headaches.

Baki: You have no idea the hell I went though with them.

ACGOMN: I can imagine, you poor soul. But I can't forgive you for killing Hayate.

Baki: I do have his lover after me, even though we are allies now.

ACGOMN: That's sucks.

Baki: Yeah pretty much.

ACGOMN: Well on to the Yondaime Kazekage. Why are you a bastard?

Y. Kazekage: I am not.

ACGOMN: Yeah huh. You sealed Ichibi no Shukaku in Gaara, which caused him pain and turmoil, then you attempted to assassinate him, and which made him the target of Akatsuki. That almost Gaara's death, even after you were dead. Then you probably neglected Temari and Kankurou.

Y. Kazekage: How all very true.

ACGOMN: AND YOU FEEL NO REMORSE FOR WHAT YOU DID?

Y. Kazekage: No.

ACGOMN: On to Karura, before I go awol. How did you fall in love with a bastard like him?

Karura: It was an arranged marriage.

ACGOMN: OMG I HATE THOSE THINGS!

Karura: It wasn't all bad, since I could still see Yashamaru and have three children.

ACGOMN: Yep. So on to Yashamaru. Why would you attempt to kill your own nephew even if ordered to?

Yashamaru: No choice in the matter.

ACGOMN: NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER. YOU COULD HAVE EASILY SAID YOU KILLED HIM AND LET GAARA GET AWAY FROM SUNA!

Yashamaru: That never crossed my mind.

ACGOMN: Oh Lord. Well that's all we have time for. Next time we have an interview with Tenten! REVIEW!


	9. Team Gai: Tenten

ACGOMN: Don't own Naruto, so don't sue me.

**Chapter 9 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Thanks for the review(s). This time on Naruto: Interviews we have Tenten. Please enter. (Enter Tenten.) Hey Tenten, how are you doing?

Tenten: I'm fine, so let's start this.

ACGOMN: Were you surprised when I asked you for a interview with no one else around, except my readers?

Tenten: Yeah, normally I'm usually interviewed with Team Gai and then I get overshadowed by Neji and Lee.

ACGOMN: That bites doesn't it.

Tenten: You have no idea.

ACGOMN: So, what do you spend most of you time doing?

Tenten: Training with Neji or at home doing chores.

ACGOMN: So, do you have a crush on Neji?

Tenten: Maybe.

ACGOMN: Lee?

Tenten: No.

ACGOMN: Naruto?

Tenten: No.

ACGOMN: Temari.

Tenten: No, wait WHAT?

ACGOMN: Yes you and Temari are a popular shoujo-ai couple.

Tenten: That's is just so wrong.

ACGOMN: Yeah, I guess. So, what is you last name?

Tenten: Well it's (garbage truck passes as she tells me)

ACGOMN: Oh, wow.

Tenten: I know.

ACGOMN: What can you tell us about Neji and Lee that no one else knows?

Tenten (grins): Well, Neji is afraid of the dark and Lee's favorite color is really rainbow.

ACGOMN: Neji, THE Hyuuga Neji is afraid of the dark?

Tenten: Yes, he acts like it doesn't bother him. When I go to sleep Neji comes into my Tenten then leaves really early in the morning so I don't notice.

ACGOMN: Oh my. What does he cling to you?

Tenten: Yeah, and I suspect he finally realizes I'm a girl.

ACGOMN: Oh you poor girl. Boys can be so dense sometimes.

Tenten: I know.

ACGOMN: So, what's your favorite candy?

Tenten: I'm a big fan of pocky.

ACGOMN: Me too. So, what do you think of Sakura?

Tenten: Sakura is a good girl. From when I met her in the Chuunin exams to now, she really developed in character.

ACGOMN: Who is cuter Sasuke or Neji?

Tenten: Neji, Sasuke is alright looking.

ACGOMN: Yeah, what do you think of Sasuke?

Tenten: He is a bastard who only cares about revenge and nearly caused Neji's death!

ACGOMN: My thought exactly. So, can you tell us anything about any other techniques besides being a weapons master?

Tenten: Well, I can use ninjutsu to combine weapons into them. Like fire jutsu and earth are my favorites. Taijutsu I am good at seeing as who my teammates and sensei are. I can perform some genjutsu, but I don't like to.

ACGOMN: So, you dream to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade?

Tenten: Yep I'm out there to prove that girls can do more than fawn over guys and play with their hair.

ACGOMN: Excellent I love that idea.

Tenten: Thanks.

ACGOMN: Well, that's all we have time for with Tenten. So will you do the closing for me?

Tenten: Sure. Review for ACGOMN-san's story and look forward to the interview with Lee that is next!


	10. Team Gai: Lee

ACGOMN: DON'T OWN NARUTO.

**Chapter 10 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: We are back, with this time Lee as our guest. (Enter Lee in a flash.) Welcome, Lee.

Lee: I am so honored to be here as your guest ACGOMN-san!

ACGOMN: No problem Lee. So let's start shall we? Concerning Sakura, do you still have a crush on her?

Lee: No, I merely see her as a friend. Although my vow to protect her no matter what remains standing.

ACGOMN: Cool. So, your main rival is Neji right?

Lee: I WILL ONE DAY DEFEAT MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI!

ACGOMN: Wonderful, so I'm afraid to ask...Why do you stay with the same style as your sensei?

Lee: Why I admire Gai's sensei's youth and cool-ness.

ACGOMN: I see. So, tell me what is your favorite pastime?

Lee: Training of course.

ACGOMN: Is that all you do?

Lee: Of course not. I eat, sleep, shower, and do other normal things. Training however is most important.

ACGOMN: Okay then. Tell us a deep dark secret that no one knows.

Lee: I like the color rainbow.

ACGOMN: We know that already, Tenten told us.

Lee (gasp): OH NO HOW COULD SHE! (Anime cries)

ACGOMN: Lee, don't cry or then I'll have to end the chapter and go on to Neji.

Lee: NO YOU MUSTN'T! I SHALL HAVE A LONGER INTERVIEW THAN MY ETERNAL RIVAL NEJI. IF NOT I WILL DO 500 LAPS, SIT UPS, AND PUSH UPS!

ACGOMN: Lee, no need to go that far. But if you don't have a longer interview than Neji I'll tell you. So more questions. WHY MUST YOU LIKE SQUIRRELS?

Lee: What is wrong with squirrels, ACGOMN-san?

ACGOMN: MY GOD THEY ARE AFTER ME OF COURSE AND ARE VERY EVIL! THEY ARE PLOTTING AGAINST ME YOU KNOW!

Lee: They haven't told me anything.

ACGOMN: They don't trust you that's why.

Lee: ACGOMN-san squirrels are not evil.

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Lee: NO!

ACGOMN: What are we arguing about again?

Lee: You know I have forgotten.

ACGOMN: Well it seems I have no more time for this interview. Lee would you do the closing?

Lee: Certainly ACGOMN-san! Please review for the story all of you! AND LOOK FORWARD TO TE INTERVIEW WITH MY INTERNAL RIVAL NEJI!


	11. Team Gai: Neji

ACGOMN: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 11 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Thanks to anyone who reviewed or will review. Today with have Neji. (Enter Neji.) Hi Neji. How are you doing today?

Neji: I'm fine, thank you.

ACGOMN: So, how do you stay sane on Team Gai?

Neji: Well, I can't say I am sane. But Lee and Gai usually train together. They are annoying, so I train with Tenten.

ACGOMN: You and Tenten keep each other sane then.

Neji: Correct.

ACGOMN: So, up until Naruto beat the crap out of you, you saw life as how exactly?

Neji: You live, you suffer, and then you die. I thought anyone and everyone was below me. But nto anymore.

ACGOMN: Naruto changed you for the best. How's life in the Hyuuga clan now?

Neji: Hiashi is training me, as you should know. Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama are getting stronger by the minute.

ACGOMN: So, you believe Hinata will soon be ready to be the Clan Head.

Neji: More or less. But that won't happen for a while. Hiashi wants to wait.

ACGOMN: I see. So, Tenten told me about your fear of the dark?

Neji: What are you talking about? I don't fear the dark.

ACGOMN: I heard otherwise. And don't you sneak into Tenten's tent on missions.

Neji (blushes): No, I don't.

ACGOMN: Just checking. (Knows he is lying)

Neji: Other questions please.

ACGOMN: So out of the Rookie 11 you were the only one to reach Jounin?

Neji: Correct.

ACGOMN: How is it being a Jounin?

Neji: Honestly it's the same as being a Chuunin, except with harder missions.

ACGOMN: Do you know Lee wants a longer interview than you?

Neji: Oh no, one of his challenges. What will you go by?

ACGOMN: Either the number of words or pages. So, how many fangirls do you have?

Neji (sighs): Too many if you ask me. I got jumped and nearly molested.

ACGOMN: Do you have fans of both male and female.

Neji: Scary as that is, yes.

ACGOMN: Poor Neji. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not a fangirl of you.

Neji: I can take that as a insult you know.

ACGOMN: Don't worry you are still one of my favorite characters! I nearly cried during the Sasuke Retrieval arc.

Neji: Oh yes. I was in so much pain. Chouji nearly died too. Kiba almost killed himself to kill an opponent. Shika felt that it was his fault. And Naruto felt the most pain of us all. Shino was angered that he couldn't go. The girls, were upset that the weren't even asked to go.

ACGOMN: I know Shino was annoyed about that. I figured Tenten would be angry. But Ino and Hinata were too.

Neji: Hinata told me she just could wait any longer and Ino was livid when her teammates came back.

ACGOMN: Man that sucked huh?

Neji: Your telling me. I think all of us want to beat some sense into the Uchiha, not just Naruto.

ACGOMN: Man Sasuke is in deep shit, if even Hinata wants to beat him up.

Neji: Yes.

ACGOMN: So, what is your goal in life?

Neji: My goal? To be the best of course and to finally have some fun in life.

ACGOMN: So, do you have a crush on Tenten?

Neji: Hn.

ACGOMN: Oh man you were doing so well on this interview too, with out saying that word.

Neji: I refuse to answer that question.

ACGOMN: Why you too embarrassed to say?

Neji: No, it's a stupid question.

ACGOMN: A Neji?

Neji: Yeah.

ACGOMN: You really shouldn't have said that.

Neji: Why? (Feels killer intent from behind him)

Tenten (angry): HYUUGA NEJI!

Neji: Eep!

Tenten: What do you mean it is a stupid question? (ACGOMN is hiding behind Itachi, who is randomly there)

Neji: A that's not what I meant. (Tenten takes out her weapons scroll and drags Neji away kicking and screaming)

ACGOMN: O.o; So, Itachi you want to close this chapter for me?

Itachi: Review for this pathetic girl's story. And look forward to reading about Shino next.


	12. Team 8: Shino

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 12 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: I have gotten so many reviews! Thanks. Before I introduce Shino, we have a co-host this time around. Please welcome ohmgeetis cindee! (Enter O. Cindee) Okay now please welcome Shino! (Shino enters)

O. Cindee: Hey there Shino I'll be asking you the first few questions.

Shino: ... (Translation: Ask away.)

O. Cindee: Can you tell us anything about your childhood?

Shino: No.

ACGOMN: OMG you speak.

Shino (glares at ACGOMN through his sunglasses):...

O. Cindee: Um, what color are your eyes? The filler episode where they show your eyes don't count.

Shino: Black.

ACGOMN: Okay Shino, my friend, give us your views on the Sasuke Retrieval Arc?

Shino: ...! (Translation: SASUKE COULDN'T WAIT TO LEAVE UNTIL I GOT BACK. I swear I wanted to go on that mission. I can't believe Kiba went. Damn the father/son bonding crap.)

(ACGOMN and O. Cindee sweatdrop)

ACGOMN: Okay, um, what do you look for in a girl?

Shino: ... (Translation: I refuse to answer.)

ACGOMN: Are you gay?

Shino: WHAT?

ACGOMN (laughs): That got your attention.

Shino (is pissed): I like a girl that smart, strong, not a damsel in distress, and doesn't talk much.

ACGOMN: Cool!

O. Cindee: My question next. Do the bugs annoy you ever?

Shino: ... (Translation: No, they do not. In fact, they are better to be around than humans sometimes.)

ACGOMN: I could be insulted by that you know.

Shino (shrugs): ... (Translation: Go ahead I don't care.)

ACGOMN: Meanie. Well, that's all we have time for. O. Cindee please end it.

O. Cindee: Please review and look forward to Kiba next.


	13. Team 8: Kiba

ACGOMN: I would have had this out sooner but I was watching Grease. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 13 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Thank you all for your kind comments. Next up we have Kiba, so come on out. (Enter Kiba.)

Kiba: Why couldn't I bring Akamaru?

ACGOMN: I'm interviewing him later. Let's start this shall we.

Kiba: Bring it on.

ACGOMN: Alright let's start. What is your opinion of Shino as team leader?

Kiba (snorts): He's fine, although I should be team leader.

ACGOMN: Right, so what is your opinion on the Sasuke Retrieval?

Kiba: Stupid Sasuke, almost cause Akamaru's death. But I can forgive.

ACGOMN: Ah, so what's it like living with a crazy family?

Kiba: My family isn't crazy!

ACGOMN: Oh my mistake. So, what is your favorite treat?

Kiba: Beef Jerky.

ACGOMN: I should have guessed that. So, what are your feelings for Hinata?

Kiba: Huh? Brother like of course.

ACGOMN: Oh I see. Are you gay?

Kiba: WHAT!

ACGOMN: So, you're not.

Kiba: No who would suggest that?

ACGOMN: People, you are usually paired with Shino, although I saw some interesting pairings out there.

Kiba: Whatever they are I don't wanna know.

ACGOMN: Good it'll take forever. So, what did you feed Akamaru to get so big, steroids?

Kiba: I still don't see what the big deal is. He just grew big that's he type of dog.

ACGOMN: I see. So, what's the deal with your new jacket?

Kiba: What's wrong with my jacket?

ACGOMN: It makes you, um, gay.

Kiba: WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND SUGGESTING SOMEONE ELSE'S SEXUAL PREFERENCE?

ACGOMN: No need to get mad. Hehe, so do you think Naruto will reach his goals?

Kiba: Yeah that idiot will. He's got the guts and power to become Hokage.

ACGOMN: So, anything you like to say?

Kiba: Nope no really.

ACGOMN: Okay, so that's it for now. Please end it for me.

Kiba: REVIEW and the next one is Hinata. Bye!


	14. Team 8: Hinata

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 14 of Interview**

ACGOMN: Hehe, now we have the lovely young heiress of the Hyuuga Clan Hinata, come on out. (Hinata enters) How are you doing today?

Hinata: I'm fine.

ACGOMN: It's seems that you only stutter around Naruto.

Hinata: Eh? I guess.

ACGOMN: So, how's life as a Hyuuga?

Hinata: It's better. Father is treating me better and they think I'm soon ready to become the Head.

ACGOMN: That's great. So, what other training have you been doing beside learning Hyuuga clan techniques?

Hinata: I learned some medic things and that's really it.

ACGOMN: I see. So, about your crush on Naruto...?

Hinata: Uh, l-l-let's not-t-t-t tal-l-lk about that.

ACGOMN: Maybe your right I don't need to interview you stuttering. Okay, so Neji told me you want to give Sasuke a piece of your mind.

Hinata: He cause the hurt of my friends and Neji-nii-san.

ACGOMN: Ah, point taken. So, what is your dream?

Hinata: To become stronger, to run the Hyuuga clan, and combine the houses.

ACGOMN: Wow, that's good. So, what do you do in your spare time?

Hinata: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and I hand out sometimes, most of the time I'm training though.

ACGOMN: Ah that's most of the cases for ninjas. So, why did you grow you hair longer?

Hinata: My short hair was too hard to maintain and Father said that I can grow it out now that I'm a excellent fighter.

ACGOMN: Oh I get it. It's an honor thing. So, what's let's talk about Naruto.

Hinata (blushes): Do, uh, we have to.

ACGOMN (grins): But of course. Tell me what you like about him hmm? (Hinata blushes) Maybe it's his blue eyes or his bright blonde hair or his undying determination. (Hinata blushes then faints) Hmm, maybe I pushed it a bit. (Pokes Hinata) You know I could end this but this is too short.

Hinata (awakens): That's mean

ACGOMN: No it's fun! And I have decided to give you a gift, a dog tag necklace with Naruto's picture on it! (Hinata fainted again) Oops. Well I guess I should tell you who won the longer interview Lee or Neji. (Lee and Neji, who is badly beaten show up)

Lee: YOSH TELL US WHO ONE!

Neji: Please do

ACGOMN: Tenten beat the crap out of you huh Neji?

Neji: Hn. You and your stupid questions.

ACGOMN: Let's say the winner before Tenten comes back for a second round of beatings for you (Neji paled a bit) Neji won!

Lee: NOOOO! Once again my eternal rival has defeated me. I'm off. (Goes off to do his self-imposed punishment)

Neji: I'll take Hinata-sama home now!

ACGOMN: Alright, take care. REVIEW EVERYONE! Next up is INO!


	15. Team 10: Ino

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 15 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Hoho, thanks for the reviews. Today we have the ever lovely Ino. (Ino comes out.) Hi Ino!

Ino: Hey.

ACGOMN: How's life?

Ino: Fairly well.

ACGOMN: That's good. Oh by the way, you might have to save Sai from your father's wrath later.

Ino: You told him about him calling me lovely didn't you?

ACGOMN: It slipped.

Ino: That's okay. Sai will live.

ACGOMN: Yeah I suppose so. So, you like Sai?

Ino: A little bit, but I'm not really looking for a guy. I have to focus more on training.

ACGOMN: That's good, but of course you have time to pamper yourself?

Ino: Naturally.

ACGOMN: So, how do you feel about Shika's feelings for Temari?

Ino: Why should I care? I think it's great for both of them.

ACGOMN: Well, some people think you like Shika and want to...well yeah.

Ino: Shika is like my brother, and so is Chouji.

ACGOMN: That's what I thought. So, beside training with your family special techniques..What else to you train with?

Ino: Well, Asuma-sensei thought I would be good at interrogation and torture. So I study under Ibiki-sensei for that. Did you know Tenten started training under Anko, just after your interview with you?

ACGOMN: That's great. Hinata trains under Kurenai, and Sakura under Tsunade and Shizune. You girls will probably be the best batch kunoichi yet.

Ino: You know it!

ACGOMN: So glad you're energetic. So, I love your new outfit, where did you get it...not that I could pass that off.

Ino: The girls and I made it.

ACGOMN: So you girls are not only super strong, but good at doing housework and things like that?

Ino: Yeah, we have to for missions.

ACGOMN: Oh yeah I forgot. You are like the Girl-Power leader of the younger generation. Who is your hero or who do you admire?

Ino: My heroes is my father, Shika, Naruto, Hokage-sama, Ibiki-sensei, Chouji and Asuma-sensei.

ACGOMN: Your father, senseis, teammates and Hokage is understandable. But Naruto?

Ino: Yeah, the poor guy had his heartbroken when the Uchiha left and Sakura was crying her eyes for him to bring the bastard back. He totally loved or loves Sakura, but would really do anything for Sakura and Sasuke to be together.

ACGOMN: I know that got to be hard on anyone.

Ino: Plus, he really is getting strong and he'll become Hokage someday. Although I don't know why the villagers hate him so much, he is a good guy.

ACGOMN (bites her tongue about spilling the info on Kyuubi): I see. But I never thought that you would call Sasuke a bastard or by his last name.

Ino: In front of Naruto and Sakura I call him Sasuke-kun, as not to upset them.

ACGOMN: That's totally understandable. So, I heard from Neji that you and the others want a few good punches in at Sasuke.

Ino: Damn straight! Chouji almost died. So, did Neji and Akamaru. Kiba was injured, Shika was emotionally distraught at his first failed mission as leader, Naruto got a double whammy, Sakura cried almost the whole time they were gone. Tenten, Hinata, and me were mad because we couldn't go.

ACGOMN: All very true. I like talking to you. But we gotta end this.

Ino: Thanks.

ACGOMN: Do the ending for me.

Ino: Please review and look forward to Chouji's interview next!


	16. Team 10: Chouji

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 16 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Heh thanks for the reviews! Now we have Chouji up for a interview! (Enter Chouji) Hey there!

Chouji: Hey there. I was promised food, remember?

ACGOMN (claps hands and a buffet appears): But remember you have to answer questions.

Chouji: Yeah thanks!

ACGOMN: First question...what's your favorite type of food?

Chouji: BBQ spare ribs.

ACGOMN: Mmm, those are tasty. What's your favorite type of ramen?

Chouji: Chicken flavor.

ACGOMN: I like beef. So, how are you fairing after your ate those Akimichi clan pills?

Chouji: I'm fine as you can see I'm growing up fine.

ACGOMN: I see that. So, besides eating what else do you do for fun?

Chouji: Cloud watching with Shikamaru or one of my most less favorite things shopping with Ino.

ACGOMN: How's your training coming along?

Chouji: Excellent.

ACGOMN: Explain why do you not like to be called f– (Shika appears to stop from saying that word)

Shikamaru: Do you wanna death wish? (He leaves.)

ACGOMN: Okay why do you not like to be called that word?

Chouji: What word?

ACGOMN: Fat.

Chouji: NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED! BIG BONED PEOPLE UNITE!

ACGOMN: Shit (hides behind Itachi, who is just there again) It seems I'm gonna have to end this short SO REVIEW AND LOOK FORWARD TO SHIKAMARU"S INTERVIEW!


	17. Team 10: Shikamaru

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 17 of Interviews**

ACGOMN: I survived Chouji's onslaught, but Itachi didn't fair too well. Hehehehehe. He may be my favorite character, but I love to torture him. Now we have Shikamaru. (Shikamaru walks out half asleep) Sup Shika?

Shika: Hmm.

ACGOMN: So, let's start this. What's your favorite past time?

Shika: Cloud watching and hanging out with Chouji.

ACGOMN: I should have guessed. So, are you still upset about your first failed mission as leader?

Shika: Yeah, that was the worst few days of my life. I really don't want to talk about it.

ACGOMN: Fine that's understandable. Why do you like watch clouds?

Shika: I just like to, it's relaxing.

ACGOMN: Yeah I tried it before. So how come you didn't become a Jounin? I think you could have done that.

Shika: It's too troublesome and too much work.

ACGOMN: Ah, I see. So, what's with you and Temari? You have something going on.

Shika: What are you talking about you troublesome girl?

ACGOMN: You like Temari and she likes you.

Shika: Che, what gives you that idea?

ACGOMN (puts on a tv that shows all the ShikaTema scenes in Naruto series): Is that proof enough?

Shika (blushes): Che, how troublesome...

ACGOMN: She denies it too. She said I wouldn't date a crybaby lazy guy.

Shika: I wouldn't date such a troublesome, scary woman such as her.

ACGOMN: Man, you two are so in love!

Shika: NO WE AREN'T!

ACGOMN: Ever heard of the river in Egypt call De-Nile.

Shika: Shut it. Are we almost done?

ACGOMN: Hold you horses. A few more questions..What is your favorite snack food?

Shika: Dango.

ACGOMN: And how's your training coming along?

Shika: Fine...I still can't believe you think I like Temari.

ACGOMN: Um, we got off that topic a while ago.

Shika: Uh..

ACGOMN: SHIKA LOVES TEMARI! (Gaara and Kankurou appear)

Kankurou: Who loves Temari? (Getting his puppets ready, Gaara glared)

ACGOMN (grins): SHIKAMARU! (Totally ratted Shika out)

Gaara: I think you need to come with us (He wraps the sand around Shika) Let's go Kankurou.

ACGOMN: I think Shika is in trouble...Oops (calls Temari to tell her) well that's all we have for now. REVIEW AND Look forward to the interview with Sasuke, Kabuto, Zabuza, and Haku!


	18. The Not So Bad Guys

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 18 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Thank you all for your reviews and comments! Someone asked me why Sasuke isn't getting a separate review...because he is part of the group I call The Not-So-Bad-Guys! So, please welcome Sasuke, Kabuto, Zabuza, and Haku! (They enter) How you guys doing?

Sasuke: Hn.

Kabuto: Quiet fine thanks.

Zabuza: Alright.

Haku: I'm fine, thank you. How about you?

ACGOMN: I very good. Sasuke, I'm saving you for last okay. Kabuto is up first.

Kabuto: Alright ask away.

ACGOMN: To me it seems you aren't really that loyal to Orochimaru ...seeing as on how you healed Hinata in the chuunin exams during Naruto v. Neji fight and offered to heal Sakura after naruto accidentally injured her.

Kabuto (laughs creepily): I have my own agenda and healing those two girls didn't matter. They would get in my way.

ACGOMN: Let me guess, since you are a medic, you want to do experiments on people that only Orochimaru would let you do.

Kabuto: Hell yeah!

ACGOMN: That was a random burst of OOC-ness. So, Kabuto tell us an Orochimaru secret. Not one we know already.

Kabuto: He sings in the shower.

ACGOMN: Oooo, what song?

Kabuto: You don't wanna know.

ACGOMN: OK, that disturbs me a little.

Kabuto: You have no idea.

ACGOMN: Okay on to Zabuza. What was it like in the Seven Swordsmen of Mist?

Zabuza: Uh, that was a bitch. We had Kisame, who was way too bloodthirsty. Raiga who had too much of a limited vocabulary, and the others were just plain annoying.

ACGOMN: Sounds awful.

Zabuza: I was the first one to leave, Kisame followed after.

ACGOMN: Couldn't take it anymore huh?

Zabuza: Right you are, little girl.

ACGOMN: I'M NOT LITTLE OR SHORT OR A SHRIMP!

Zabuza (stares at me odd): What was that about?

ACGOMN: I'm touchy about my height thank you very much. Anyway, how's life dead?

Zabuza: I'm dead in hell...

ACGOMN: Oh...Let's go on to Haku. Why do you look like a girl? You are girly than Deidara.

Haku: I CAN'T FRIGGING HELP THAT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!

ACGOMN: Haku, you are prettier than all the girls in the Naruto series.

Haku: UGH THAT'S WHY I DIED EARLY AS NOT TO PISS OFF THE FEMALES! (Very pissed and glaring at no one in particular)

ACGOMN: Alright don't bite my head off. I wished you lived though. You are one of my favorite characters.

Haku: Thanks.

ACGOMN: No problem. When you died I was crying and that's saying something.

Sasuke: Don't girls usually cry for no reason.

ACGOMN: OMG he speaks. I don't cry only at writings or anime., because I'm a freak. So, now that you are speaking. SASUKE'S TURN TO BE INTERVIEWED!

Kabuto, Zabuza, and Haku: I think you are going to love to do this aren't you?

ACGOMN (grins): HELL YEAH! (Clears throat) Sasuke, are you gay?

Sasuke: I'M NOT GAY!

ACGOMN: Hehe, well I mean you had/have girls fawning over you but you ignore them. And you were quiet anxious to get to Orochimaru and let him have you body.

Sasuke (glares at me): It's not like that. I needed to..(cuts off by ACGOMN)

ACGOMN: get revenge on your brother Uchiha Itachi for killing your whole family. EVERYBODY FREAKING KNOWS THAT BY NOW!

Sasuke: Hn.

ACGOMN: MY GOD YOUR WORSE THAN NEJI WITH THE HN's! Are you in love with anyone?

Sasuke: No.

ACGOMN: Sakura?

Sasuke: No, but she is a girl that I would restart my clan with.

ACGOMN: Probably the only girl that you can stand and she can stand you. Naruto?

Sasuke: HELL NO!

ACGOMN: Itachi.

SASUKE: WTF WHO MAKES THESE UP?

ACGOMN: People. Those are the people you are most paired with and OCs too. So, how's life at sound?

Sasuke: I'm getting stronger, so it's fine.

ACGOMN: What do you think of Sai, your replacement?

Sasuke: Naruto's fucking protector right?

ACGOMN: SASUKE IS MAD CAUSE HE GOT REPLACED!

Sasuke: Shut up!

ACGOMN: Hehe, relax I need more questions or the fans that are reading your interview would skin me alive. Tell us about you hairstyle our dad told us about.

Sasuke: MY HAIR! WAIT YOU TALKED TO MY FATHER!

ACGOMN: Dude, if Zabuza and Haku are dead and they are here what do you think?

Sasuke: You brought some dead characters to life to interview which included my parents!

ACGOMN: No shit Sherlock or should I say Mr. Cockatoo Hair.

Sasuke: Shut up or I'll make you.

ACGOMN: I wouldn't threaten me if I were you.

Sasuke: I'm not afraid of you.

ACGOMN (grins and does a Yamato scary face): You should be.

(Zabuza, Haku and Kabuto are playing poker. Sasuke is angry.)

Sasuke: How are my parents?

ACGOMN (grins): Your mom told me some things she wants to do to you both, Itachi and you.

Sasuke (paled): Dad angry not good, mom angry life as we know it is over.

ACGOMN: Well, say hi to your mommy. (Mikoto appears giving Sasuke that mother look when you know you are screwed.) Mikoto hi again. Here's Sasuke and Itachi should be any second now. (Itachi magically appears to see his mom, and he tries to escape.)

Mikoto: Boys...

(Itachi and Sasuke look at each other. They hold on to each other and scream bloody murder. ACGOMN joins the poker game, while Itachi and Sasuke are being punished by their mother)

ACGOMN: Well, that's all the time we have right now. Haku would you do the ending for me.

Haku: Please Review and look forward to the next interview that has Sakura, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, and Sai!


	19. The Love, the Demons, and Emotionles

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 19 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: Hehe, thanks for the reviews everyone! Now we have Sakura, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Nibi, Sanbi, and Sai! (Enter them, we had to be outside cause the demons wouldn't fit.) HIYA!

Sakura: HI!

Sai: Hello (with that fake smile of his)

(The demons grunt)

ACGOMN: Sakura I'm gonna interview you last okay? Kyuubi is up first.

Kyuubi: **_Hurry up I have sleep to catch up on._**

ACGOMN: Pushy are we. How's being contained into a human boy?

Kyuubi: **_What do you think pathetic human girl? I hate it. This is my only moment of freedom is nearly 16 years and I can't kill anybody._**

ACGOMN: Your lucky I wanted to interview the demons of Naruto.

Kyuubi: **_Hurry up ask questions, before I lose my patience._**

ACGOMN: Why did you attack Konoha?

Kyuubi: **_That is none of anyone's business_**

ACGOMN: I guess I can't get anything out of you. So, we have to go on to Shukaku. Why wouldn't you let poor Gaara sleep?

Shukaku: **_I don't sleep, so he didn't sleep. But now I'm fucking captured by Akatsuki._**

ACGOMN: I know. You, Nibi, Sanbi, and two others are captured.

Shukaku: **_How did you get the Akatsuki to let us go for the interviews?_**

ACGOMN: Blackmail.

Shukaku: **_Hmm, that's interesting._**

ACGOMN: So, Shukaku what does Akatsuki want with you guys?

Shukaku: **_What do you think? Our powers_**, **_duh._**

ACGOMN: Right. Let's go on to the mysterious two demons Nibi and Sanbi. Sanbi how come you don't have a container?

Sanbi: **_I wasn't stupid enough to go attacking a village that have a person to deal with seals._**

Kyuubi, Nibi, and Shukaku: **_HOW DARE YOU INSULT US!_**

ACGOMN: Uh, please don't fight...Oh who am I kidding? Let me just ask Nibi a question that you can chew each other out after not seeing each other in years. Nibi could you tell us about your container Yugito?

Nibi: **_No, I don't feel like it._**

Kyuubi: **_Stop being a bitch, Nibi._**

Nibi: **_DON'T START YOKO!_**

Shukaku:**_ Stop fucking yelling._**

Sanbi:**_ I couldn't agree more Kyuubi. Nibi is a bitch._**

Nibi: **_Okay that's it!_**

(While the demons argue Sakura, Sai, and ACGOMN watch from a safe distance.)

ACGOMN: It seems we should let them continue to argue. Sai you are up next. Could you tell us anything about 'Ne'?

Sai: No, even though I do not want to be apart of it anymore.

ACGOMN: How's working on your emotions going?

Sai: Fairly well.

ACGOMN: Ah, so not pissing off Sakura or any one else lately?

Sai: Actually someone man that looks strangely similar to Ino-san beat the crap out of me yesterday.

ACGOMN (nervously laughs): Oh well I'm guessing that's her father...

Sai: Oh I see. In one the books I read fathers are known to be overprotective of their daughters.

ACGOMN: Heh, right. On to Sakura.

Sai: I wonder why he did that though.

ACGOMN: I said On to Sakura and don't worry about it too much Sai.

Sakura: Okay start asking!

ACGOMN: Is Inner Sakura gone?

Sakura: For the most part, yes.

ACGOMN: Do you still love Sasuke?

Sakura: I don't know.

ACGOMN: What do you mean you don't know?

Sakura: I think I'm starting to like Naruto too.

ACGOMN: TEAM 7 LOVE TRIANGLE! You have to pick one. But let me tell you Sasuke told me that you are the girl that he'd restart his clan with...if you can anymore after getting the tar beat out of him.

Sakura: He left and if I go with Naruto, then he is shit out of luck.

ACGOMN: There's a good tough girl. Well, so how's being a medic?

Sakura: I love it. It's makes me feel that I can do something then let Naruto save me all the time.

ACGOMN: Good for you. I'm glad that you developed in character.

Sakura: Thanks.

ACOGMN: So, that's all the time we have for now. Sai please end this for me.

Sai: Sure. Please review and look forward to the animals and summons of the Naruto world!


	20. Summons and Animals

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**Chapter 20 of the Interviews**

ACGOMN: We are outside again for the animals and summons of Naruto! And for those animals that don't speak human I will translate for you! So animals and summons please come out or whatever. (Out comes Enma, the Gama Family, Kamatari, Katsuyu, Manda, Ninkame, Pakkun, Akamaru, Kuromaru, Haimaru Triplets, and Tonton) Welcome. We'll be starting with Enma, who is the Sandaime's summon. You are the king monkey right?

Enma: That is correct.

ACGOMN: We all know that you hate Orochimaru with a passion, tell us something that we don't know about one of the Sannin or Sandaime.

Enma: Orochimaru had a crush on Tsunade when they were younger and Sandaime actually liked Jiraiya more than Orochimaru.

ACGOMN: Woh, never knew that. So, the Sandaime was just being tough on Jiraiya to make him stronger.

Enma: Correct.

ACGOMN: Who has the privilege of summoning you now.

Enma: Asuma and soon Konohamaru should learn soon.

ACGOMN: Thanks for the insight. Now we are going to move on to the Gama Family. We'll go from the youngest up. Gamatatsu, your up first.

Gamatatsu: Do I get some sweets.

ACGOMN: Uh, sure but you have to answer a question. What do you think of Naruto?

Gamatatsu: Well, he is fun and gives me sweets.

ACGOMN (gives him a sweet): Thank you, cutie. Now, on to Gamakichi.

Gamakichi: Yo!

ACGOMN: So, what have you been doing lately?

Gamakichi: Training to become a great toad like my father.

ACGOMN: I'm sure you will. So, what is your opinion on Naruto?

Gamakichi: Well, he's alright. He's got my respect.

ACGOMN: Ah, so now on to Gamabunta the Toad Boss who is very big compared to me...

Gamabunta: Yes you are very small.

ACGOMN (Cries): DAMN SHORTNESS! Your 100 meters tall (328 ft.) compared to me 1.524 meters (5 ft.)!

Gamabunta: That's okay. Now what do you have to ask me.

ACGOMN: Right. Um, so Naruto is the first person after the Yondaime to stand on your head?

Gamabunta: Correct. There is such a likeness between Yondaime and Naruto it's scary.

ACGOMN: I know. Thanks for being here. I know you really don't want to be near Manda for too long.

Gamabunta: How did you get the stupid snake to listen to you?

ACGOMN: I blackmailed him. (Manda glares at me)

Gamabunta: Smart girl.

ACGOMN: Thank you. So, we go on to Kamatari, Temari's summon. We only saw you once, so tell us about how Temari learn to summon you.

Kamatari (I think he talks): Temari-san's teacher Baki had me first and passed the summoning scroll on to her.

ACGOMN: Thanks. Do use sickles like the stories say?

Kamatari: Yes.

ACGOMN: Ah, thank you for being here.

Kamatari: No problem.

ACGOMN: So, on to Katsuyu. You are the slug queen correct?

Katsuyu: That's correct young miss.

ACGOMN: You seem more docile than Gamabunta or Manda, is that just your character.

Katsuyu: Now that's just the way I am.

ACGOMN: Tell us something about Tsunade that we don't know.

Katsuyu: Tsunade had a crush on Jiraiya in their teenager years, but Jiraiya's pervert-ness ended that very quickly.

ACGOMN: Oh wow. Thanks for coming. Now on to Manda, Orochimaru's summon.

Manda (hiss): Hurryyy up I don'tttt havvvve alllll day.

ACGOMN: I'll ask you one question. CAN'T YOU EAT OROCHIMARU AND KABUTO PLEASE!

Manda: I wisssssshhh, butttt then Sssassuke getsss to ssssummon me.

ACGOMN: Do us all a favor and do that.

Manda: We'lll sssseeee. (Pops out)

ACGOMN: Good, now Ninkame, gai's turtle summon.

Ninkame: Hello.

ACGOMN: What's it like being Gai's summon?

Ninkame: Under him I had to do some crazy things that works on my sanity. I don't wanna talk about it.

ACGOMN: Er, you poor turtle. On to Pakkun, one of my favorite doggies of the series!

Pakkun: Yo!

ACGOMN: So you are the leader of Kakashi's ninken right?

Pakkun: Yeah.

ACGOMN: Did Kakashi's raise you guys from birth?

Pakkun: Yep, he's the one who taught me how to talk.

ACGOMN: Cool, so can I pet you?

Pakkun: Go ahead. (ACGOMN pets Pakkun)

ACGOMN: Lovely fur.

Pakkun: Yep Floral green shampoo is what I use, like that pink hair girl teammate of Naruto.

ACGOMN: I know, it is nice.

Pakkun: What shampoo do you use?

ACGOMN: Uh, special blonde shampoo and conditioner that I have to use or my hair looks like crap then I have to hear my mom complain about how I should attempt to look good.

Pakkun: Yes that's good for you.

ACGOMN: It's nice talking to ya, so now we have to go on to Akamaru, Kiba's ninken and partner in battle. Since he doesn't talk I'll translate for you. Akamaru how are you doing on this lovely day?

Akamaru: Arf (Translation: I'm fine)

ACGOMN: What's it like as Kiba's partner and on Team 8?

Akamaru: Woof, arf, arf (Translation: Being with Kiba is fun, he makes special dog food for me. I like Team 8. Hinata makes good food and pets me. Shino is alright, he's creepy though. Kurenai-sensei is nice to me!)

ACGOMN: Wow, very nice. Could you take me on a ride later?

Akamaru: Arf. (Translation: Yes)

ACGOMN: WOOT! Ahem so on to Kuromaru, Tsume's ninken and the only other dog to talk in human speech. How did you lose your left ear and right eye?

Kuromaru: In a fight when I was younger and training with Tsume, tragic really.

ACGOMN: I didn't know dogs can be sarcastic.

Kuromaru and Pakkun: You have no idea.

ACOGMN (sweatdrop): Great on to Haimaru Triplets. How's it like to be with Hana?

Haimaru Triplets (Talk together): Arf, woof, arf, woof (Translation: What do you think? She's vet and loved to play and train with us. She's really nice too.)

ACGOMN: Very cool. Thanks. Now on to Tonton, Tsunade and Shizune's pet pig.

Tonton: Bui. (Translation: Hello)

ACGOMN: So, it seems you are good at smelling out things like the dogs.

Tonton: Bui, bui. (Translation: Shizune-chan trained me, while Tsunade-hime was out gambling.)

ACGOMN: Figures. So, how's life in Konoha?

Tonton: Bui, Bui, bui (Translation: Alright, Sakura-san plays with me during her breaks from training with Tsunade-hime, and Shizune-chan.)

ACGOMN: Thanks, for answering the questions. And for all of you being here, when you would prefer to be sleeping right now. Hey Akamaru could you end this for me and we'll go on my ride after.

Akamaru: ARF, ARF. (Translation: REVIEW AND LOOK FORWARD TO NARUTO'S INTERVIEW NEXT.)

ACGOMN (gets on Akamaru like you would a horse): BYE!


	21. THE STAR!

ACGOMN: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

**Chapter 21 of Interviews**

ACGOMN: This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank you all who read and reviewed my story and I hope for it too reach 100 reviews! So without further ado the final interview with the star of the Naruto series, Naruto himself. (Enter Naruto.)

Naruto: Hey there!

ACGOMN: Hi Naruto!

Naruto: How come I wasn't first?

ACGOMN: I saved the best for last!

Naruto: Oh thanks.

ACGOMN: Before I start the interview can I give you a hug?

Naruto: Er, okay. (ACGOMN hugs Naruto)

ACGOMN: Yeah! I got a hug from you and Itachi...I should have asked Kakashi for one...Oh well, let's start the interview shall we?

Naruto: Alright let's start this!

ACGOMN: Do you still have spoiled milk in your fridge?

Naruto: Um, I don't know. I haven't really been at my apartment for a while.

ACGOMN: You better check the date of that or you'll be running to the bathroom like in the third episode. So, do you still have a crush on Sakura?

Naruto: Well, yes. But if her and Sasuke-teme wind up together I'll be find with it.

ACGOMN: Good man. So, how was training with Jiraiya?

Naruto: Sometimes it was fine and he taught me, but other times he just got drunk and slept to the whole day.

ACGOMN: That sucks.

Naruto: Tell me about it. So when that happened I had to train myself with things I knew already.

ACGOMN: Well time to tell me what you think of some characters.

Naruto: Shoot.

ACGOMN: Sakura.

Naruto: I like her but she is more like a sister.

ACOGMN: Ino.

Naruto: At first I didn't like her because Sakura didn't like her, but she is cool and pretty.

ACGOMN: Neji.

Naruto: He's cool, cooler than Sasuke.

ACGOMN: OMG!

Naruto: What?

ACGOMN: That's is so true.

Naruto: I know, even Sai is looking cooler than Sasuke right now.

ACOGMN: You wanna kick his ass don't you.

Naruto: HELL YEAH!

ACGOMN: I think you gotta wait in line.

Naruto: Why?

ACGOMN: Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shika, and Chouji wanna kick his ass too.

Naruto: We can all do it. Then he won't stand a chance against all eleven of us.

ACOGMN: Well, after getting his ass kicked by his mother..He might return with no qualms.

Naruto: Yeah right.

ACGOMN: So, how's training with Kakashi and Yamato?

Naruto: I think I'm getting good at making my own jutsu up.

ACGOMN: So, what's with the orange?

Naruto: Orange is the anti-angst!

ACGOMN (laughs): HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE SO RIGHT!

Naruto (confused): What's so funny?

ACGOMN: Nothing my dear boy. Any who, do you know that one of the girls like you more than a friend?

Naruto (clueless): No who?

ACGOMN: I can't tell you! Actually two girls, but nevermind.

Naruto: Aw, come on please tell me.

ACGOMN: Naruto, you wouldn't realize it if it hit you the face with an 30 ton brick.

Naruto (Eyes bugged out): I'M NOT THAT DENSE.

ACGOMN: Yes, you are.

Naruto: No

ACGOMN: Yes.

Naruto: No and I can prove it by figuring out who likes me.

ACGOMN (blank stare): Right, and I'm the queen of England.

Naruto: What's England?

ACGOMN: Uh, nevermind.

Naruto: Come on ask me more questions.

ACGOMN: Fine, fine hold your ramen. O.o; Alright then. Let's see. Is Yondaime your father?

Naruto (grins): Can't say.

ACGOMN: WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME!

Naruto: It's classified!

ACGOMN: But everything is classified..TELL ME!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: No!

ACGOMN: Yes!

Naruto: NO!

ACOGMN: YES!

Naruto: NO!

ACGOMN: YES!

Naruto: I'M NOT TELLING YOU AND THAT'S THAT!

ACOGMN: Alright fine. So, tell me who is your best guy friend now?

Naruto: Gaara, duh.

ACGOMN: Best girl friend?

Naruto: Sakura.

ACGOMN: So, how's life?

Naruto: alright except I psychopaths after me.

ACGOMN: Your fangirls or Akatsuki or Sasuke?

Naruto: I HAVE FANGIRLS! And it's Akatsuki by the way.

ACGOMN: Sure I'm mean you are the star of the series.

Naruto: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ACGOMN: O.o; Right, my ears hurt now but I'm glad you are happy.

Naruto: Take that Sasuke! (dances)

ACGOMN: Woh, that's so silly of you Naruto. I mean when I started liking the series I did have a crush on you, then I picked you over Sasuke..I still would. But now I like Itachi.

Naruto: Really?

ACGOMN: Really, Really.

Naruto: Really, really, really?

ACGOMN: YEP!

Naruto: Cool!

ACOGMN: Did you figure out who likes you yet.

Naruto (grins): Not a clue.

ACOGMN: I figured as much.

Naruto: Anything else?

ACGOMN: Do you like the dubbed version?

Naruto: HELL NO! I SOUND LIKE AN OLD WOMAN!

ACGOMN: I know it's creepy.

Naruto: Can I go eat ramen now?

ACGOMN: Oh yeah sorry for keeping you for so long. (Gives Naruto some money) Just do the ending for me.

Naruto: THIS IS THE END OF THE STORY SO REVIEW! Go read and review for her other stories too! BYE!


End file.
